with lips that heal wounds
by rosere
Summary: She was a wholesome vessel, a vase filled with the purest of waters, and all he craved was to swim in her ocean of enigma and latent antiquity.


A single glimpse into her exhausted eyes, amethyst jewels that gracefully shimmer like the expansive, motioning sea, made his heart melt into an infinite pool of oblivion. She was a wholesome vessel, a vase filled with the purest of waters, and all he craved was to swim in her ocean of enigma and latent antiquity. And to him, the only current events that were of any importance to his concern was the incredible woman laying before him, and the bed of which their bodies inhabited. They were extinct animals in the new world, forgotten creatures of a golden age, but neither of them seemed to be in any situation of distress, for their love overcame their deepest of complications.

Makoto gently grazed his fingertips along Kyouko's skin, daylight seeping through slightly ambiguous curtains. The sun's lustrous rays, almost intentionally, warmed Kyouko's skin to a comforting temperature, and adding glitter to her pale, beauteous features. Makoto's delicate lips curled into a slight smile, although he was attempting with his greatest efforts not to do so.

Kyouko's slender brow furrowed immediately. "Is something wrong?"

With a soft giggle, Makoto shook his head gently. "No. You're just...so beautiful."

His lips placed a deep kiss upon her own, and she felt his lips travel lower and lower, until he reached her torso. Small kisses coated her soft stomach, and she uttered a tiny moan when his tongue snaked along her hipbones. Her love for him grew substantially with every touch, and in that moment, her love was soaring to incredible heights, beyond what anyone could ever possibly fathom.

It was a deep love they both shared, and it was astonishing that the two of them were alone, together, and alive. They survived a myriad of near-death experiences, some stories more gruesome than others, and they refrained from reliving the brutal memories of their hidden histories. They lived solely for the future, yet their universe was far too advanced and corrupt for their personal pleasures.

The murders and deaths they had witnessed denoted a deep burden upon the both of them, and immediately Kyouko was in the midst of reliving her grievous memories, viewing images of traumatizing scenes similar to the cinema, and they never ceased reverberating through her skull. Despite the man she loved most before her, despite the lives they both lived hand in hand, her mindfulness constantly reviewed brutality in every form, neglecting the beauty of her new existence.

All of it was too much to bear, and instantly tears began rushing down her cheeks. Makoto noticed her fret immediately, his eyes seizing his love's diamonds falling from her eyes to the white sheets, dropping like rain upon cool concrete streets. His subconscious instinctively knew from where her tears originated, and he pulled her shoulders into a heartfelt embrace. His love was plagued with frequent, hideous reminders of her recent times, and he was powerless in comparison. Every effort he made to combat her post-traumatic stress was futile, for the memories, the past, was far too durable for his attacks.

"I am constantly reminded of the truth, how remorseless the world and society can be. I am often told by my own self that my wounds are impossible to heal, and to be frank, I've wholeheartedly accepted it. There is nothing I can do to solve my struggles."

Makoto listened to his love with tenacious intensity, as though he were bound by the words of which she spoke, each syllable touching his eardrums with the bitter depression of which she felt. He could physically grasp her troubles, and yet he was unable to heal her scars. He was weak against her demons, languid against the forces that contract her being, slowly forcing her to reach her begrudging breaking point.

She had not cried like this in a long while, and he was devastated.

He spoke suddenly. "We...are all deeply hindered by struggles. Regardless of their depth, they slowly tear us all apart. Although we feel as though there is no hope to oppose these inner battles, I want you to know something. My love for you, and all that you are, transcends beyond any possibilities. You are, without a single doubt, the most incredible woman I have ever met, and the memories that plague you make my heart lurch. I want to do everything I can to ensure your happiness, and any troubles we might have...we can endure through them, together."

It did not take a single instant for Kyouko to paint a small smile upon her features, and snatch Makoto into a deep kiss. It was a familiar sensation that denoted comfort to the both of them, and it was impossible for them to break apart for even a slight moment. Their love for each other pulsed through their veins, and it was as though every heartbeat, every breath that each of them uttered, was for the other.

Makoto tore himself first, pushing back strands of loose hair, and as though impulse seized his conscious, traveled lower and lower, hesitantly placing his hands on both of her breasts, and continued licking her hipbones as he was doing previously. Something about the way his tongue glacially drove about the length of her hip drove her mad, and she instinctively gripped chunks of auburn locks. The intensity of her throaty moans grew more and more when his tongue traveled to her more intimate of areas. It teased her for a slight moment, and then snaked to and fro about her.

Kyouko could not see the room of which they lay, and the man of whom she loved, the only objects she could see were stars and the pulses of ecstasy he provided to her entire being. She gripped his hair tighter and, with utterances of his name growing all the more frequent, she soon had her delicate fingers tear at the sheets. He was filling her with unbelievable pleasure; every motion his tongue made her delirious with elation. His fingers teased her breasts as well, circling his fingertips gently, and the feeling the areas harden with every touch.

When the feelings were just too much, and the tension was built up to soaring heights, she released all she could, the stars in her eyes exploding and filling her body with extraordinary warmth. Her breaths slowed, and Makoto leaned in to offer Kyouko a kiss, of which she happily accepted. He nuzzled into her, gripping her thin thighs with one hand, and the other hand to stroke her cotton cheeks. She was beautiful, to say the least, and he knew in his heart of hearts that she belonged to him and to him only.

"I love you, Kyouko." He mumbled, his features a bright scarlet.

"I love you, Makoto." She whispered in reply, pecking his cheeks with warm lips and gazing into his emerald eyes. "Now, why don't I do something for you, too?"

Makoto gave her a sly smile, and suddenly pinned her down upon the bed. He pressed his lips against her neck, slowly tugging and nibbling at her skin. Her throat whispered small squeals as he bit and sucked at her neck, and he knew at that moment they were alone in the world. No obstacles intending to harm the both of them did not mean a thing, for his love was far too powerful, far too beautiful, and could combat even the most threatening of challenges.

He tore off his pants and underwear and had them join the discarded piles of clothing that were already on the floor. He placed his lips into a deep kiss once more as he eased himself into Kyouko, immediately feeling the pulses of ecstasy that she must have felt before. He could feel her warm breaths enwrap about his neck, accomodating his feelings of passion all the more so. He went into her deeper, and pulled himself slightly. Her throaty moans began once more as his length motioned in and out of her, and he could feel the world disappear around him. All there was and ever was was Kirigiri Kyouko, one whose features were of a goddess, and one whose strength was undeniably, gracefully beautiful. He loved this woman more than his own self, and he made it his primary obligation to protect her from any enemies attending to hinder her with more troubles. He was in love with her, more than what was capable of his belief.

The pressure was far too much to handle, and he set free all the tension that was within him. His breaths were deep, and Kyouko cleaned herself of the mess. She strived to curl her lips into a small grin as she clutched his perspired cheek.

"How do you feel?" She whispered, stroking his skin with elegant fingers.

"I feel better...knowing that you are alive and with me." He spoke, making a statement that Kyouko was not prepared to hear.

A tear snuck out of the corner of her eye, and she placed her forehead against his own. The new world was one of danger and threats around every turn, and they intended to harm anyone against the project. Makoto and Kyouko were the two creatures, the two hindrances, to the entire universe of despair, for they possessed hope. Hope for the world, the universe and multiverses that surrounded them.

Indeed, they were alone, and yet none of those facts seemed to be of any significance to either of them. She had the burdens and memories of her past, but she possessed a heart of gold and tenacious power that could not possibly be deterred by any outside foe. And he was her support, her crutch when her legs ceased motion, and he had lips that healed wounds.


End file.
